Sleepover
by twincast
Summary: (temporary title) A messed up Hikaru seeks comfort from Waya. Waya's POV. Still on a platonic basis. May either become WayaHika only or AkiHika plus Wayasumi. Please read, review and gimme ideas for future chapters! PS: do the breaks work? please tell me!


Series: Hikaru no Go  
  
Couple: just read and you'll see – well, it's most likely going to be WayaHika (because the world needs so much more of it! XD), but I ain't sure where my muses are gonna take me to (meaning it could be AkiHika + Waysumi too)  
  
Rating: I'd say G, but oh my goddess! There are big bad words and thoughts of underage drinking inside! Hide you children! Plug their ears! Blindfold 'em! *dozey* I guess I'll go for PG-13  
  
POV: Waya-kun's – first time ever I write in first perspective … well apart from some inner monologues at school  
  
I'm not sure about the chapters not scanlated by TW, but I guess Hikaru still lives at his parents' at the end of the manga. If not, sue me! :p ^^  
  
  
  
The cell phone started ringing on the desk at exactly 10:13'27" p.m.. 'Oh man, who dares to disturb me right now? Me wanna sleep!', I thought with a pout and went to get it.  
  
"Shindou?", I said out aloud and pressed the okay-button. "What do you want, Shindou? I'm about to hop into bed, ya know."  
  
I guess I sounded a bit too annoyed since it took him a while to answer. "Well, you know, I wanted to ask whether I could come over and maybe stay for the night…"  
  
He sounded kind of down, so I asked him why he wanted do so instead of telling him to leave me alone and let me get my well-deserved sleep. I defeated another strong pro today after all. "Err…", he said, "I just wanted to talk a bit and … I don't know, I just want to spend some time with you. We hardly see each other nowadays."  
  
He was behaving very strangely that night and for some reason I could feel my cheeks flush. "What's up, Shindou? You don't sound like your usual self… oh well, come over if you want to. I don't mind."  
  
"Thanks, Waya.", he said cheerfully and hung up. 'Really strange! Damn, that idiot's made me curious and well, pretty concerned as well.', I thought right before I heard a knock on my door. 'Oh great, and who the hell's that now? Why does everyone wanna keep me from falling asleep tonight? No fair!' I went straight for the door and flung it open, ready to send that idiot back to the asylum he must've come from, but the person in front of me was the last one I expected to be there right at that time. "Sh… Shindou? Why are you already here?" I asked him, my dumbfounded expression probably able to be seen five blocks from my apartment.  
  
"I was already one floor below when I called you." he said with his typical sheepish grin, "I'm sorry if I shocked you."  
  
I just sighed, let him in and closed the door safely behind us. "Big enough for two, I guess", I thought I had heard him say. "What?" I let out pretty startled.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing." Was all the answer he gave me. "But I guess I should've waited for a while before I knocked. You didn't even have enough time to get dressed.", he said grinning from ear to ear before he added "Suits you well, though."  
  
"Oh, shut up.", I said. He was right though. It seemed kinda strange to be in the same room with him when he wore a pair of loose jeans and one of his trademark 5er-T-shirts while I was only in my underwear consisting of a pair of loose boxer shorts with some army-pattern on them and a rather tight dark brown tank top. 'Wait a moment. Did he just say it suited me well? He must really be in a strange mood.'  
  
"So what brings you to my sweet lil' apartment tonight?" I asked.  
  
"I just had the urge to do so." he said while obviously searching for the best place to sit.  
  
"And what if I had already been asleep? Where would you've gone then?"  
  
"I guess I'd still be wandering around then." he said and planted himself onto my bed.  
  
"Still? You mean you've walked around without any set goal for a while before you decided to come to my place? Are you nuts?! You know you aren't allowed to stay out that long without any adults yet, don't you? Didn't anyone see you? And what about your parents? They must be dying of concern right now!", I said in a fury of anger based on the plain stupidity of his actions.  
  
"Firstly, no I didn't! It just took me a while to decide whether I should really come or not! Secondly, no, I'm perfectly fine! Thirdly, yes I know, but I don't give a shit! If it weren't for Go and Sa… something else, I'd be perfectly fine to live somewhere else! Australia for example, or some European country. England, France, Austria,… you name it. Fourthly, no, nobody's seen me, as far as I know. And lastly, no, they probably don't. Dad's on some business trip and mom's already fast asleep.", he spat back at me. Visibly annoyed and also seeming kind of… hurt?  
  
I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" He nodded. "So, you want anything to drink?", I asked.  
  
"Whiskey." He said so nonchalantly as if it were the most normal thing to say.  
  
"What? You're underage! And I'm too, by the way."  
  
"No reason to freak out again, okay? It was a joke. Well, partially at least." Was that a sad smile? "You may pick some country again. Anyway, get me some coke, will ya?"  
  
"Sure.", I said and went for the fridge. All the way practically dying of concern myself. I didn't like that Shindou at all. I wanted back the energetic version. And then it hit me, 'Wait, it's not the first time he's got a strange behaviour. Perhaps it will work out perfectly fine this time as well. I sure hope so. But maybe it's for the same reason as back then and it just lingered somewhere inside him for a while? Damn, I don't even know what was the reason the first time. Hopefully he's gonna tell me this time. I want to help him. It hurts me to see him like that. Besides, his behaviour's even stranger than the last time. So even if the reason's an other one now he probably won't be able to get over it by himself.' My head started to hurt from all that thinking and so I was pretty thankful that I was already back in front of him, handing him his can and opening mine right afterwards. (A/N.: I hate canned drinks! They taste terrible and can't be closed again. I don't get how anyone could voluntarily buy them, let alone drink them!)  
  
I decided to sit next to him on my bed and so were sitting there for a while in a strange silence, somehow both pleasant and unpleasant, drinking our cokes. That was when I noticed that I was still in my underwear, which caused a slight blush to rise on my cheeks again. After the cokes were done and put onto the table, I thought I should eventually start the conversation again. I thought up some proper way to begin with and cleared my throat a bit when I suddenly felt Shindou snuggle up to me. The constant blushing began to seriously annoy me, but after a moment or two I was calm enough again to talk. The cough was noticeably louder than the first one, but that couldn't stop me. "Shindou? You aren't your usual self tonight. I mean, you're obviously depressed for some reason and seeing you suffer hurts me pretty much as well, you know. I guess you came to me for help of some sort and I'd be glad to provide that to you. Of course it's alright if you don't tell me, but I really want to help you to… well, heal, I guess. So well, just tell me whether you want to tell me why you hurt or if there's anything else I can do, okay?", I told him while gently rubbing his shoulder. But all I got as an answer was silence, which didn't stop me from rubbing on, though.  
  
After about five minutes he finally said something: "There's so much I want to tell ya, Waya, but I ain't sure if I can. But if you don't mind, I'd be glad to stay like this for a while and maybe fall asleep like this as well."  
  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
written 2003-11-25  
  
Okay, it wasn't intended to end there ^^;; (it's not even 2 pages long ;_;) At first I wanted it to be multi-chaptered, but then I thought I'd just write it during one night. (And although it didn't turn out as great as I hoped it would, it's still far better than I expected it to be. *happy²* ^-^) Well, I got too tired then though and since then (nearly a friggin' month ago ;_;) I somehow haven't been able to make myself continue. (Although my two Soras are constantly feeding me ideas. ^^)Therefore I decided that I'll just eventually beta and post it! :p Hope to update it soon though… and I still have to write that TaiYama-songvidfic (after 2 years XD) and the MitM-fanfic… and so much to draw too *sigh* ~laziness, your name is twincast!~ ^^;;  
  
Anyway, I've got some AkiHika- and some Wayasumi-implications planned, but I don't know exactly how to get to them – give me ideas please! *beg²*  
  
  
  
PS: no idea why I included the foreign countries… maybe made some mistakes considering the laws too, but hey, it's fiction, ne?! ^___^"  
  
PPS: a note about ye good ol' ShigeSato-X-mas-fic: some months ago I reread it and *damn*, I should've betaed it . ^.^ 


End file.
